The party: truth or dare!
by sweetposioncupcake
Summary: Tris and Four get invited to go to a truth or dare party! Will they go?" Rated M. For lemons;P
1. Chapter 1

**Hi you guysss. I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT. In this fanfiction, there is no war and Four and Tris have been dating for about a year now. They also have been living in the same apartment together. Tris didn't cut her hair and nobody died, including Al. So yeah here it is and I hope you like it!:P **

Tris's P.O.V.

I just got out of the shower and look for my towel. Crap, I must have left it in the bedroom. I open the bathroom door slightly and call for Four.

"Hey, can you hand me my towel?" I asked smiling. He smirked at me.

"I can dry you off." He said laughing.

"Haha, seriously though can you hand me my towel?" I asked.

"You could also go without it, for me." Four said smirking.

"Four..." I said in an annoyed voice.

"Trisss..." He said in the same voice, pouting.

"Four, come on I have to meet Christina and Will for breakfast." I spoke.

Four walked over to the bathroom door and opened it.

"Four! What are you doing, I'm naked!" I said as he walked in. He picked me up bridal style as he tickled me.

"Four stop! I need to meet Christina and will!" I said laughing. He threw me down on the bed and got on top of me.

"I love you." He said smiling at me.

"I love you too." I replied out of breath. He kissed me on the lips and I kiss him back, tasting him. We keep kissing until we hear a knock on the door.

"Hey Tris, are you ready?" Christina asks.

I look at Four and he hands me my towel.

"Yeah, I'll be out in a second!" I said drying my self off and throwing my clothes. I brush my hair and my teeth and put my shoes on. I'm fixing to walk out the door when Four hugs me from behind.

"I'll meet you in the cafeteria in a couple of minutes okay?" He said kissing my neck.

"Okay, I love you." I said kissing him on the lips. He french kissed me back and pushed me up against the door slightly. We wanted to go further but Christina opened the front door.

She laughed and Will stood there blushing.

"Come on love bird." She said smiling. Four hugged me one last time as I went out the door with Christina and Will for breakfast.

* * *

"So what were you guys doing this morning?" Christina asked smirking. I blushed and stuttered.

"Umm..." I said trying not look suspicious.

"They were making love." Will said trying not to laugh. I kept blushing until we reached the cafeteria and sat down. I reached for banana nut bread and coffee. We all started talking when I felt a strong pair of hands on me.

"Hey." Four said in a sexy way as he kissed me on the lips. Four sat down beside me and wrapped his arm around my hip.

Will and Christina just sat there.

"So..." Will said trying not to be awkward.

"What were you and Tris doing this morning?" Christina asked smirking. Four laughed and looked at me.

"What do you think?" Four said smiling. Christina and Will's mouths dropped and I blushed madly.

We ate breakfast and then started talking.

"So, are you and Tris going to the truth or dare party at Zeke's house tonight?" Christina asked Four.

"I don't know, whatever Tris wants to do." Four spoke looking at me.

"I don't care, as long as I'm with Four." I replied looking back at him. He smiled and his grip tightened around my waist.

"Okay, cool so I'll see you guys at eight thirty?" Christina asked me.

"Yup." I said.

"Me and Will are gonna go home and do stuff." She said getting up from her seat.

"What kind of stuff?" I said smiling. She blushed and pulled Will's hand with her as she walked away.

"What do you want to do today?" Four asked looking down at me.

"What do you want to do?" I asked him back in a sexy voice.

"I have an idea." He said smirking. We got up from our seats in the cafeteria and left.

* * *

He threw me down on the bed and got on top of me kissing my neck.

"Was this your idea?" I asked gasping.

"Yes." He said continuing to bite my neck as his hands roamed down to my shirt. I moaned and kissed him on the lips as he was fixing to pull my shirt up. We heard a door open and stopped.

"Who is that?" I asked.

"Hey you guys." Zeke came in.

"Dude were in the middle of something!" Four said pulling his hands out from underneath my shirt.

"Yeah I can see that." Zeke said winking at me. I blushed and Four got off of me and went over to Zeke.

"What do you want?" Four asked.

"Are you guys coming to my party tonight? Were playing truth or dare." Uriah said smiling.

"Yeah I know and yes were coming." Four replied.

"Oh, by the way Peters gonna be there and so is Eric." Zeke said. I groaned, I don't want to go if they're gonna be there.

"Were not going if their gonna be there." Four spoke.

"Why nottt?" Zeke asked pouting.

"Because Peter tried to kill Tris and Eric tortured her in training. I'm not making her go if they're gonna be there." Four replied.

"Its okay, I'll go." I said. Four walked over to me and held my face in his hands.

"Are you sure?" He asked me.

"Yeah I'm sure." I said. We leaned in and kissed.

"Hey you guys, I'm still here." Zeke said waving his hand. I broke away from the kiss and laughed a little.

"Anyways the party starts at eight thirty. I'll see you then?" Zeke asked.

"Yeah." Four spoke.

"Okay, bye." Zeke said walking out of our apartment.

**The end of chapter one! :0 Anyways I'll be back with more and I hoped you liked it!;P **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey you guys! Its been a while but here is chapter two! Hope you guys like it and please leave a review!:P **

Tris's P.O.V.

Zeke left our apartment and Four walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my hips.

"Where were we?" He asks kissing my neck.

"Four." I said gasping. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, throwing me lightly down onto the bed. He smirked and climbed on top of me.

"Four, we have to get ready for the party." I said looking into his eyes. He pouted and looked at me with his puppy dog eyes.

"Promise me when we get back from the party we can continue this." He said. I lifted my hands up and held his face.

"I promise." I said smiling. He smiled and leaned down to kiss me. I kissed him back running my fingers through his hair. We stopped kissing and looked at each other. Four leaned down and whispered into my ear.

"I want you so badly." He spoke. I blushed and giggled. He leaned back up and smiled.

"I love it when I can make you blush." He said smirking. I laughed a little and then we heard another knock on the door. Four groaned a little and got off of me, pulling me up with him. He kissed me on the lips one more time before we heard the door open and someone walk in.

"Trisss?" Christina yelled.

"Whattt?" I yelled from the bedroom.

She walked in and smiled at me.

"Come on, we have some shopping to do before we go to Zeke's party tonight!" she said in a squealing voice.

I looked at her and then back at Four.

"Go." He said smiling. "I'll be waiting for you at Zeke's party."

"Okay." I said smiling back.

I was about to walk out of the room when Four grabbed me from behind. His lips brushed against my ear and I shivered from the touch.

"I love you. Remember our promise." He said smirking.

"I definitely won't forget." I said kissing him on the lips.

"Come on Tris!" I heard Christina yell from the door.

"Coming!" I said as I walked over to Christina and left our apartment.

Four's P.O.V.

I whined as tris left our apartment. I want to lay in bed with her all day and kiss her. I groaned as I sat down on the bed, missing Tris. I have to get ready for Zeke's party but I can't wait for Tris's and my little promise we made for after the party. I get up and get ready for the party as I think about our promise. I can't wait.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

Christina made me try on at least twenty dresses. She didn't find one that looked good on me (at least she thought so) until she saw a blues strapless dress and made me try it on. She got me the dress and got me a pair of black high heels. We got back to her apartment and started talking as she was curling my hair.

"So, how far have you and four gotten?" She asks me in a voice.

"Well we've had sex... and stuff..." I say kind of embarrassed.

"Awesome! Then I have a present for you." She said giggling.

"What?" I ask her. She hands me a box with a bow on it and I opened it. There in the box sat lingerie. I kind of panicked. What if Four doesn't like this kind of... stuff?

"Christina thank you, but... I don't think I can wear this in front of Four." I said kind of shyly.

"Why not?" she asked me whining. "You have a great body." She said smiling.

"I know, its just... I don't know if he's into this kind of stuff." I replied.

"Trust me, he will love it." she said smiling. I picked up the lingerie out of the box and stared at it in agony. The bra part was black and lace. The underwear was black and had lace on it, with a bow near the top of my underwear. The under wear was connected to the long socks that were black and went up to my thighs. I just stared at it wondering how I was gonna wear this in front of Four.

"Don't worry. I'm sure this will make him even more turned on." She said smirking.

"Christina!" I said blushing. She smirked.

The doorbell rang and I quickly hid the lingerie back in the box.

"That must be Will!" she said squealing. She ran to the door and opened it. Will stood there smiling. He walked up to her and kissed her on the lips.

"You look beautiful." He said wrapping his arms around her waist. I walked up to them and stood there blushing.

"I'll meet you guys at the party, I have to go do a little errand before I go to the party." I said shyly.

"Okay." Christina said. I opened the door and walked back to our apartment. I hope four is at the party, I don't want him to see the disturbing lingerie that Christina got me...

I got to our apartment and opened the door nervously.

"Four?" I ask. Nobody answers so I go into our bedroom and hide the lingerie under the bathroom sink. I then walk back out of our apartment and head to the party.

* * *

Four's P.O.V.

I'm at the party talking to Uriah when Tris walks in. I stop talking to Uriah and walk up to her and wrap my arms around her from behind. She jumped a little then turned around to see it was me.

"Hey." She said smiling.

"Hey." I said in a sexy voice back. She giggled and I smirked. I let go of her and grabbed her hand and held it.

"You look beautiful." I said whispering into her ear.

"And sexy." I said. I heard her gasp a little and I smiled. I love knowing I have this kind of power over her.

"Come on, lets go get something to drink." I said.

Tris's P.O.V.

After we got drinks, we talked to people and joked around with them. We played truth or dare with them for just a little bit, it was interesting.

"So, Eric truth or dare?" Peter asked him.

"Dare, obviously." Eric replied.

"I dare you to tell us who was first in your dauntless class." Peter said smiling.

"Four." Eric said quietly. Four smiled.

"Okay, Zeke truth or dare?" Uriah asked Zeke.

"Dare." Zeke said. "I ain't no pansycake!"

"I dare you to kiss whoever you think is the hottest girl in this room." Uriah spoke.

"Okay, Easy." Zeke said smiling. He went up to Marlene and kissed her on the lips passionately. He broke apart and went back to his seat leaving Marlene speechless.

We stayed for about an hour and a half at the party until we finished truth or dare. Four came up behind me and whispered into my ear.

"Hey, you want to go home?" He asks me.

"Sure." I say. He wraps his hand around mine and we walked back to our apartment talking. We got in our apartment and I took off my shoes. I instantly felt Four's arms around me.

"You remember our little promise?" He asks in a sexy voice.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I say smiling.

"Let me remind you." He says, kissing my neck.

**Ta-Da! That was the end of this chapter! Please stick around for more!;P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi you guys! Here is chapter three and I hope you enjoy it! Rated M. For lemons!;P**

Tris's P.O.V.

Four kisses and bites my neck making me gasp. I felt him smirk as his hands wrapped around my waist.

"I want you now." He spoke. I smiled and turned around to face him. He started to kiss me and I suddenly remembered the lingerie in the bag hiding underneath the bathroom sink.

"Four?" I asked as he kissed my collarbone.

"Yes?" He asked looking up at me.

"Um... Christina got me something but... I'm not sure what to do with it." I said in an awkward voice. He looked at me and smiled.

"Okay, what is it that she gave you?" Four asked me smiling.

"Um... I can't really tell you." I replied. I want to tell him but I'm scared he won't like the lingerie.

"Then I'll have to make you tell me." He whispered into my ear. His big hands picked me up and threw me down on the bed gently as he climbed on top of me. He was smiling as he cupped my face with his hands.

"Your blushing." He said. "Is something wrong?" He asks me in a worried voice.

"Um..." I said trying to explain to him that Christina got me lingerie.

"Tris, you can tell me anything." He spoke brushing his thumb over my cheek. His dark eyes make me forget how to breathe.

"Christina got me something but I don't know how you'll feel about it..." I said looking into his eyes.

"Okay. What did she get you?" Four asked.

"She sort of got me...um... lingerie." I say in a weird voice.

He looks at me and starts to laugh a little.

"What?" I ask him smiling.

"Why are you worried about that?" He asks me smiling. He leans down into my ear and whispers into my ear.

"I would love to see you in lingerie, I think you would look sexy." Four spoke nibbling on my ear. I gasped and kissed him on the lips as he kissed me back. We broke away from the kiss as we were panting.

"Would you put the lingerie on? For me?" He asks in a sexy voice.

"Okay." I say back. He got off of me and I went in the bathroom to put the lingerie on.

* * *

Tris's P.O.V.

After I had the lingerie on I opened the door a little and looked out a little. I didn't see Four but suddenly the door flung open and he walked in. I could feel myself blush as he stared at my body. He smiled and picked me up bridal style as he carried me to the bed, kissing me. He got on top of me on the bed and smiled.

"I told you that you would look sexy in lingerie." Four spoke, smirking. I blushed and he went down to kiss my neck. I moaned and reached my hands down to his pants. I unbuttoned them as he pulled them off of him. He then reached behind me and unclasped my bra. He threw my black lace bra on the floor as he kissed my nipple. He licked, sucked, and was biting my breasts as I moaned and gasped underneath him. I didn't want to be the only one who was almost completely nude so I pulled his shirt up and over his head. I took it off of him and placed it on the bed next to us.

"Tris." He said in a needy voice. He sucked my neck leaving a hickey. I moaned as he trailed kisses down my breasts to right above the big bow on my black lace underwear. I felt him reached his fingers underneath my underwear and pull them off, along with my long black stalkings. He kissed my knee and then my leg going all the way up until he kissed my opening. I gasped and arched my back. I knew he was smirking as he began to kiss my opening over and over again making me wet and needy for him.

"Four... please." I said gasping.

He licked my opening and I moaned clutching the sheets underneath me. He kept licking and sucking my clit as I moaned and arched into his face. He eventually licked so hard that I knew I was going to cum. I then suddenly felt his fingers slip into me. I moaned very loudly as his fingers rubbed that one spot inside of me that made me gasp and whimper. His fingers made me forget about everything, and eventually I cried out his name with my own orgasm. He came back up and kissed me on the lips. I kissed him back as I pulled down his boxers. I looked down and tentatively touched his penis. He groaned and thrust into my hand. I smiled and began to pump him, massaging his balls with my other hand.

"Tris... stop I'm gonna-" He said as he spilled all over my hand. He moaned and went back down to kiss me on the lips. We french kissed and then broke apart. He grabbed his pants and pulled out a condom and put it on him. Four looked at me one more time before he slid into me.

"Four" I moaned as he started to move slightly. He groaned and clutched the sheets as he was on top of me. We eventually started going faster until we were both moaning very loudly. He was hitting that spot inside of me that made me moan and clutch onto his back. He kept hitting that spot over and over again until I yelled his name and had an orgasm.

"Four!" I yelled and came all over him. He pumped a couple of more times before he collapsed on top of me, panting.

He kissed me on the lips one more time as he wrapped a blanket around us and we both fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Please leave a review if you want me to do more chapters and I hope you liked it!;P **


End file.
